Harry et Draco contre le futur
by Kimmy15
Summary: Après un accident en potion, Harry et Draco sont envoyé dans le futur. Ils doivent maintenant mettre leurs différent de coté s’ils veulent revenir dans le présent et échappé à ce futur dont ils ignorent tout. Slash HarryDraco
1. Prologue

**Disclamer **: Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

_**Attention : ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!**_

**Pairing :** H/D et peut-être d'autres.

**Résumé **: Après un accident en potion, Harry et Draco sont envoyé dans le futur. Ils doivent maintenant mettre leurs différent de coté s'ils veulent revenir dans le présent et échappé à ce futur dont ils ignorent tout. Slash Harry/Draco

**Prologue **

Harry se réveilla avec un gros mal de tête qui le tenaillait et l'étrange sensation de ne pas être là où il devrait. Le lit sur lequel il était étendu était définitivement trop confortable pour être son vieux lit du dortoir de Gryffondor et cette chaleur qu'il sentait émaner de quelque chose de coller sur lui, lui était aussi étrangère.

Il décida d'entrouvrir les yeux pour en connaître plus sur sa situation. Le soleil lui força néanmoins à les refermer. Juste au moment où il allait renoncer totalement à ouvrir les yeux et retourner à ses rêves, il sentit quelques choses bouger à coté de lui et une respiration se fit ressentir contre son cou.

Une soudaine panique s'empara de lui et il dut se retenir pour ne pas se lancer en bas du lit.

'_Soyons rationel Harry! __Il doit sûrement y avoir une bonne raison à tout ça.' _Se dit-il en lui-même. Puis très lentement, afin de ne pas réveiller la personne endormie à coté de lui, le brunet se retourna et avec un sursaut, se rendit compte qu'en plus d'être au lit avec une personne encore in identifié, il était complètement nu.

'_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour me retrouver là moi!' _Se demanda Harry qui avait maintenant très peur de découvrir qui était la personne à ses cotés.

Il prit une grande respiration pour se donner du courage puis s'ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut une touffe de cheveux blonds, il dut se reculer ensuite un peu pour voir le restant de cette jolie petite tête. Ces yeux s'agrandirent énormément, un peu comme l'horreur qu'il ressentait en reconnaissant la personne avec qui il était et, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, sa bouche s'ouvrit et....

« AAAAHHHHH!!!! » Cria-t-il sans bouger d'un pouce, comme figer sur place.

Le blond qui était à ses cotés se réveilla en panique et dans sa hâte de se sauver du quelconque danger qui pouvait faire crier une personne à ce point, il tomba du lit avec la moitié des couvertures encore sur lui. Il regarda ensuite frénétiquement alentours de lui pour voir pourquoi cette personne criait, mais lorsqu'il vit qui était en train de crier il s'arrêta et fixa ses yeux sur cette personne à la place.

« Potter, mais tu vas la fermer merde! » Cria-t-il pour que le brunet l'entende. « Et pourquoi tu cris comme ça au juste? » Demanda-t-il une fois que le Gryffondor se fut tais.

« Pourquoi je cris?!?! Tu me demandes pourquoi je cris!!! » Répondit Harry qui était presque hystérique. « Peut-être que le fait de me réveiller **nu** avec mon pire ennemi est une bonne raison!! Ou encore le fait que je n'ai aucune idée d'où nous sommes!! Est-ce que c'est une bonne raison de crier ça! » Fini-t-il en lançant un oreiller à Draco qui était encore par terre.

Draco mit du temps à tout enregistrer, mais lorsqu'il le fit, il se leva brusquement, puis réalisant qu'il venait juste de se montrer entièrement nu à Potter qui avait rougi en voyant cela d'ailleur, se dépêcha de se pencher pour reprendre la couverture. Il se mit à parcourir la pièce de long en larde en regardant tout sauf le Gryffondor qui était encore sur le lit. Soudain son regard s'arrêta sur quelque chose sur le mur. Un miroir. Un miroir des plus ordinaire en plus, mais il était plutôt fasciné par ce qu'il voyait à l'intérieur. C'était lui, mais pas le lui qu'il était habituer de voir tous les matins. Il était toujours aussi magnifique dans sa blancheur, mais il semblait plus vieux, il avait les cheveux un peu plus longs et les traits plus durs.

Il se tourna brusquement vers Potter qui l'observait étrangement lui aussi. Il vit que le brunet aussi semblait beaucoup plus vieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais Potter! » Demanda Draco qui se sentait soudainement en colère. Il aimait bien avoir 16 ans. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu que ce Gryffondor vienne le lui enlever !

« Ce que **j'ai** fait!! Qu'est-ce que **toi** tu as fait plutôt!? » Cria Harry en se retenant de ne pas aller frapper le Serpentard en plein dans la figure.

« Moi je n'ai rien fait Potter! Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais voulu faire une chose aussi stupide que de vieillir et surtout avec toi! Eurg... quand je pense que j'ai dormi dans le même lit que toi! » Draco fit semblant de frissonner de dégoût. Au fond ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment d'avoir dormi à coté du brunet, il devait admettre qu'Harry était assez beau à regarder, surtout maintenant avec son apparence d'adulte.

Harry qui en avait assez d'entendre sa voix méprisante saisi la première chose qui lui tomba sur la main, un cadre qui était poser sur la table de chevet, et la lança au blond qui était encore debout devant le miroir.

« Non, mais ça va pas!!! » Cria Draco en attrapant le cadre grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeur. Il s'en allait continuer à crier après Potter lorsque la photo qui se trouvait dans le cadre attira son attention.

Harry fut surpris de ne rien entendre de plus de la part de Malfoy. D'habitude il n'en aurait probablement jamais entendu la fin, mais là le blond semblait passionner par ce cadre. Il vit ensuite le Serpentard devenir encore plus blanc qu'il était et même commencer à trembler légèrement.

« Ça va Malfoy? » Demanda Harry curieusement.

Draco secoua la tête puis il lança le cadre à Harry. « Regarde ça... »

Harry prit le joli cadre qui était tomber juste en face de lui et le tourna de coté pour voir ce qui avait bien put faire réagir Draco de cette façon. Une fois qu'il le vit, il pâlit à son tour.

N'importe qui aurait regardé cette photo l'aurait trouver plutôt jolie, les deux personnes qui étaient à l'intérieure semblait être les deux plus heureuses du monde. Ils étaient complètement perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre et semblaient être sur le point de s'embrasser. Le portrait parfait de deux personne éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre. Le seul problème dans cette photo pour Harry et Draco, c'était le fait que c'était eux qu'il y avait dessus.

À suivre...

**Note de l'auteure : **Bon, je ne suis pas très bien placer pour commencer une autre fic, puisque j'en ai présentement deux autres, mais cette idée ne me lâchera pas tant que je ne l'aurait pas écrite! Ce chapitre est un peu court je sais, mais ce n'est que le prologue, histoire d'introduire l'histoire quoi! Le premier chapitre est en cours d'écriture et il devrait être fini dans pas longtemps. Je ne continuerais pas si vous n'aimez pas par contre parce que au fond ça ne servirait à rien... Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Dois-je continuer? Ou arrêter?

Kimmy15


	2. Les yeux de serpent

**Disclamer **: Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

**Attention : ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!**

**Pairing :** H/D et peut-être d'autres.

**Résumé **: Après un accident en potion, Harry et Draco sont envoyé dans le futur. Ils doivent maintenant mettre leurs différent de coté s'ils veulent revenir dans le présent et échappé à ce futur dont ils ignorent tout. Slash Harry/Draco

**Chapitre 1 : Les yeux de serpent**

« Malfoy si c'est une de tes blagues ridicules, dit le tout de suite parce que je ne trouve vraiment pas ça drôle! » Dit Harry qui était encore assis sur le lit et fixait avec une certaine fascination la photo qu'il n'avait pas encore lâchée.

« Oh parce que moi j'ai l'air de trouver ça **tellement** drôle! » Répliqua sèchement Draco qui avait repris un peu de couleur et était maintenant occupé à fouiller dans tous les tiroirs et les armoires qu'il voyait dans la pièce.

« Alors c'est vraiment pas une de tes blagues idiotes? » Demanda Harry d'une voix hésitante.

« Pour la dernière fois! Non! J'ai rien à voir la-dedans, alors lâche-moi deux minutes Potter! » Dit le blond d'une voix dure. Il en avait vraiment assez d'entendre Potter lui mettre toute la faute dessus. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait vraiment rien fait de mal. Un petit sourire se forma sur son visage par contre lorsqu'il tomba sur la garde-robe la plus rempli qu'il ait jamais vu. Elle rivalisait même avec celle qu'il avait au manoir. « Tourne-toi Potter, je vais m'habiller. » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils étaient tous les deux pris dans une situation sans bon sens et **monsieur** voulait s'habiller.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le temps de s'habiller! » Demanda Harry en se tournant vers Mafloy, toutes les choses qu'il voulait dire après ça s'envolèrent pourtant en voyant complètement le corps délectable du blond qui était dévoiler devant lui. Il détourna rapidement les yeux, le rouge aux joues.

'_Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend!'_ Se demanda Harry en lui-même.

« Quoi? Tu préfèrerais peut-être que je me balade tout nu le restant de la journée! » Répondit Draco en enfilant la plus belle tenu qu'il avait réussi à trouver. Il se retourna ensuite vers Harry avant de rajouter avec un clin d'œil, « Quoique je suis sure que ça te plairait! »

Draco fut surpris de voir les joues d'Harry s'empourprées encore plus. Il se retourna de nouveau vers la garde-robe, en sortie quelques vêtements qu'il lança ensuite au Gryffondor qui n'avait pas encore bougé depuis qu'il s'était réveiller. « Tiens enfile ça! Peut-être que ça te plait de me regarder dans ma tenue d'Adam, mais je peux te dire que moi je n'ai aucune envi d'avoir à regarder une chose aussi répugnante que toi! »

Harry lui lança un regard glacial avant de mettre les vêtements que Draco lui avait lançé. Une fois que se fut fait, il se retourna pour voir Draco qui était tranquillement en train de regarder par la fenêtre comme si tout était normal.

« Comment fais-tu pour réagir aussi calmement? » Demanda Harry qui commençait à s'énerver. « Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais on est pas exactement qui on devrait être! Et je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je n'ai aucune envie d'être dans le corps de quelqu'un qui sort avec toi! » Harry s'était mis à imiter les actions de Draco un peu plus tôt en arpentant la salle de long en large.

« Oui j'avais remarqué et moi je te ferais remarquer Potter que nous sommes dans notre propre corps en ce moment, seulement une version plus vieille alors n'empire pas les choses. » Répondit calmement Draco qui regardait maintenant la décoration avec fascination. Toute la pièce semblait être un mélange de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Les couleurs s'harmonisaient très bien ensemble et le mobilier était d'un goût exquis aussi.

« Ça ne change rien qu'on soit dans notre corps ou non! Je veux juste savoir comment on est arrivé ici et surtout comment retourner nos 16 ans! » Harry regardait maintenant le Serpentard avec un air presque suppliant.

« Mais je n'en sais rien moi Potter! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'en savoir plus que toi? » Demanda Draco qui commençait à perdre sa patience maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien pour se distraire puisqu'il avait fait le tour de tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Il retourna s'asseoir sur le lit. « C'est quoi la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes avant ce matin? »

Harry alla s'asseoir à coté du blond en se rongeant les ongles. Il réfléchit un bon moment avant de presque s'écrier, « Le cours de potion!! » Il enchaîna ensuite, « Oui je m'en souviens maintenant! On était en train de faire une potion et puis... hum... je ne me souviens plus... »

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure en essayant de se souvenir lui aussi. Il se rappelait très bien que lui et Potter étaient en train de faire une potion qui servirait à aidé le professeure Trelawney dans ses visions, donc quelque chose avait dut mal tourner pendant la préparation, mais quoi? Puis tout lui revint tout d'un coup!

**_FLASH BACK_**

« Passe-moi les yeux de crapaud, Potter. »

Draco Malfoy n'était pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. La raison de sa mauvaise humeur était bien simple. Harry Potter. Et oui il avait encore été forcé d'être le partenaire du Gryffondor pour toute la prochaine session. Au début cela ne l'avait pas trop dérangé, il avait vu ça comme étant un nouveau moyen de tourmenter le garçon-qui-à-survécu, mais au bout de quelques semaines et de plusieurs nouveaux chaudrons le Serpentard en avait vraiment marre de l'incompétence du brunet.

« Pas les yeux de serpent! Les yeux de **crapaud** c'est simple il me semble! » Cria le Serpentard après avoir jeter les mauvais yeux sur le Gryffondor.

Harry Potter non plus n'était pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Après s'être fait lancer dessus à peu près tous les ingrédients dégoûtants qui se trouvait sur leur table, c'était assez comprenable.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien changer des yeux de Serpent ou des yeux de crapaud! » Répliqua Harry en examinant les yeux de serpent qu'il venait de ramasser.

Draco tourna vers lui des yeux exaspérés et il répondit d'une voix méprisante, « Il y a vraiment juste toi pour être aussi imbécile Potter! T'as vraiment rien écouté de ce que disais Rogue au début du cours? »

« J'verrais pas pourquoi je ferais ça! De toute façon il m'enlève des points peu importe ce que je fais... » Marmonna Harry en jetant un regard glacer au professeur de potion qui avait le dos tourné.

« Ouais et bien il serait peut-être temps que tu commences à l'écouter parce que cette petite erreur aurait pu nous faire rater l'entière potion et donc nous faire couler et tout ça par ta faute comme d'habitude! » Lui répliqua Draco en lui lançant un de ses propres regards glaciaux, puis il ajouta sans vraiment y penser, « Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde meurt autour de toi Potter! Ils sont pas capables d'endurer ta présence et avec raison! »

Harry bondit hors de sa chaise et empoigna Malfoy par le collet avant de le plaquer contre le mur avec violence. Il allait étamper son poing dans le visage de Malfoy lorsqu'une voix furieuse l'en empêcha.

« Monsieur Potter relâcher immédiatement monsieur Malfoy! »

Harry savait maintenant avec expérience qu'il valait mieux ne pas contredire un Severus Rogue en colère et même s'il avait vraiment envie de frapper le blond, il retourna s'asseoir à sa place.

« Très bien et j'espère pour vous que ce genre de petit accident ne se reproduira plus monsieur Potter! Et se sera 20 points de moins à Gryffondor pour avoir fait usage de violence contre un camarade de classe. » Sur ce le professeur de potion retourna terroriser le pauvre Neville qui était encore en train de faire brûler son fond de chaudron.

Draco vint se rasseoir prudemment à coté du Gryffondor qui semblait encore furax. Pour une raison inconnue, Draco se sentait mal d'avoir dit cela. Depuis quelques temps il avait souvent des crises de conscience auprès de Potter et il se dit que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de s'excuse pour une fois.

« Écoute Potter je... je m'excuse, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit... » Dit-t-il d'une voix maladroite. Il détestait avoir à s'excuser, surtout quand c'était à Potter qu'il devait le faire.

Harry fut surprit d'entendre le Serpentard s'excuser. Il ignorait même que les mots 'Je m'excuse' faisait parti du vocabulaire du blond. Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à cette surprenante phrase, il ne fit qu'hocher la tête pour montrer qu'il avait entendu.

« Alors tu me les passes ces yeux de crapaud! C'est le dernier ingrédient à ajouter et ensuite il faudra la tester. » Enchaîna Draco d'une voix impatiente.

'_C'est bien beau s'excuser, mais c'est pas une raison pour se ramollir! C'est juste Potter après tout!'_ Pensa Draco en remuant un peu la potion avec une cuillère.

Harry soupira en constatant que Draco n'avait pas changé du tout, puis se tourna vers la table où il avait placé tous les ingrédients. Il figea tout à coup et avec raison en plus. En se levant aussi brusquement tout à l'heure, il avait certainement dut accrocher la table puisque les deux contenants des yeux de serpents et des yeux de crapaud étaient répandus un peu partout sur la table. Harry n'était même plus capable de les distinguer l'un de l'autre.

« hum... Malfoy? » Dit-il d'une voix incertaine.

« J'ai pas le temps là! Il faut ajouter les yeux de crapaud tout de suite sinon la potion sera rater alors donne-les-moi tout de suite! »

« Mais... » Essaya de nouveau Harry en regardant le fouillis qui se trouvait sur la table.

« Pas de mais! Tout de suite! » Répliqua Draco qui s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour sa potion pour s'occupé des petits problèmes d'un Gryffondor.

« Comme tu veux... » Répondit Harry résolument. Il prit quelques yeux au hasard sur la table et les donna à Draco qui les jeta directement dans la potion sans même les regarder.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue leur demandait de tester la potion. Harry et Draco prirent chacun une gorgée, Harry en regardant sa cuillère avec une grande méfiance et Draco avec toute l'assurance du monde. Juste après qu'ils l'eurent avalé Rogue ajouta, « J'espère bien que vous ne vous êtes pas trompé en ajoutant des yeux de Serpent au lieu de ceux de crapaud parce que vous pourriez subirent de sérieux effet secondaire... »

Ensuite tout devint noir pour les deux garçons.

**_FIN DU FLASH BACK_**

Draco se tourna furieusement vers Harry.

« Tout ça c'est de **ta** faute Potter!! Tu m'as donné les mauvais yeux n'est-ce pas?!? » S'écria Draco en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Harry.

Harry, qui c'était lui aussi souvenut de tout, pâlit un peu en se rendant compte que c'était vrai, puis il se ressaisit et se leva à son tour.

« Ne met pas toute la faute sur moi! Ça ne serait jamais arrivé si tu ne m'avais pas mis autant en colère et si tu m'avais écouter aussi!! » Répliqua Harry en regardant Draco de haut, car un des bons coté d'être plus vieux, était qu'il dépassait maintenant le blond. D'à peine quelques centimètres peut-être, mais quand même... « Et puis c'est certainement pas les yeux de serpents qui ont pu faire ça! Ce ne sont que des yeux après tout! »

Draco prit une grande respiration pour essayer de se calmer. « Tu es vraiment idiot Potter! Bien sur que les yeux de serpents ont pu causer ceci! Ils n'ont pas du tous les mêmes propriétés que les yeux de crapaud et c'est sûrement un des effets secondaires dont Severus à parler qui nous a amené ici... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » Demanda Harry qui ne suivait pas trop trop ce qui se passait.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel devant la stupidité d'Harry avant de répondre, « Au lieu de nous montrer notre avenir, cette potion nous a envoyer le **vivre**! Ils me semblent que c'est clair non! »

« Mais c'est impossible! Ça ne peux pas être notre avenir! » Dit Harry d'une voix désespéré en montrant des bras la pièce qui les entourait. « Je te signale que dans ce monde on est un **couple** un **cou-ple** est-ce que tu saisis à quel point c'est impossible maintenant! »

« C'est bon! Pas besoin de me le rappeler à toutes les 5 minutes! » Répliqua Draco en soupirant. « T'as une meilleure explication peut-être? »

Harry s'en allait répondre, lorsque la sonnette l'interrompit. Draco et lui s'échangèrent un regard de panique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?? » Demanda Harry en chuchotant.

« J'en sais rien moi et pas besoin de chuchoter, la porte ne doit pas être à cotée de la chambre! » Répondit Draco qui chuchotait lui aussi malgré tout.

Harry avala sa salive et regarda Draco droit dans les yeux. « On va répondre et on fait comme si de rien n'était d'accord? On verra après... »

Draco acquiesça de la tête et la sonnerie se fit entendre de nouveau. Lui et Harry sortirent de la chambre et se rendirent directement à la porte d'entrée sans trop regarder autour d'eux. Ils durent descendre un escalier avant d'arriver dans le hall d'entré.

Harry s'arrêta, la main sur la poigné et jeta un dernier regard vers Draco avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un seul coup, puis quelque chose lui sauta dessus et il tomba à la renverse littéralement.

À suivre....

**Note de l'auteure : **Désolé d'arrêter aussi abruptement, mais le chapitre devenait de plus en plus long et si j'aurais continuer je n'aurais pas pu m'arrêter lol. J'aime bien cette histoire même si je ne sais pas trop trop encore où je m'en vais avec tout ça mais bon... Le flash back dans ce chapitre était en faite supposé être le premier chapitre de l'histoire, mais j'ai préféré faire un prologue à la place. Vous croyez que c'était une bonne idée? Moi je ne sais pas trop encore... Vous croyez que je devrais continuer? Ou m'arrêter? À vous de me le dire! Je passe maintenant aux remerciements!

**mirrabella : **Et bien j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plutot bien répondu! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**onarluca :** Je suis contente que tu ais aimé! Et comme tu peux le voir pour une fois la suite à été rapide! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**alinemcb54 : **Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**New-sha : **Je vais essayer de t'envoyer le 3ième chapitre le plus tôt possible, mais puisque je déménage en fin de semaine je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps… Quand part tu en vacance au juste? Je vais essayer de me dépêcher de le finir avant que tu partes! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Talim : **lol on peut dire que toi tu es enthousiasme! Tu me mets vraiment beaucoup de pression en me disant tout ça! J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'as pas trop déçu... Le prologue quand je l'ai écrit j'était un peu malade, alors je sais pas si ça à aidé, mais je dois dire que moi même je me suis surprise avec! J'ai essayé de réécrire comme je l'ai fait, mais je suis pas certaine d'avoir réussi... J'espère que tu as quand même aimé! Merci beaucoup de ta review!

**mifibou : **lol oui tu as raison, je suis pas mal lunatique par moment! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer!

**vallou : **lol là-dessus je suis d'accord avec toi! Tout le monde est en vacance et personne sur leur fic! Je le sais bien puisque c'est ce que je fais! Je me demande bien pourquoi je viens d'en commencer une autre d'ailleurs quand je ne suis même pas capable d'updater mes deux autres... Faudrait bien que je mis mette d'ailleurs! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**hanna :** Merci de m'encourager et d'avoir reviewer!

**draconnia : **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer!

**clau1 : **lol ouais je sais! C'est peut-être pas une très bonne idée de commencer une autre fic, mais bon! Trop tard! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Princesse Magique : **lol maintenant! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**slipou : **Je suis contente que tu aimes! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Lady-Amy-Malfoy : **Oh et bien je suis contente que tu aimes! Merci pour les compliments! Pour ce qui est de tes questions et bien tu devras attendre pour avoir tes réponses J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Phenix260 : Techniquement ce n'est pas vraiment une ua parce que tout ce qui s'est passé dans les livres, c'est passé également dans cette fic. C'est juste qu'elle se passe dans le futur! Mais bon… Je suis contente que tu l'aimes! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Merci encore à tous!

Kimmy15 –xxx-


	3. Le chien de l'enfer!

**Disclamer **: Rien n'est à moi malheureusement. J'ai pris l'idée de base de cette fic à Stylophile avec son accord bien sure! Si vous comprenez l'anglais aller lire sa fic Tempus Fugit qui est vraiment super d'ailleurs!

**Attention : ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!**

**Pairing :** H/D et peut-être d'autres.

**Résumé **: Après un accident en potion, Harry et Draco sont envoyé dans le futur. Ils doivent maintenant mettre leurs différent de coté s'ils veulent revenir dans le présent et échappé à ce futur dont ils ignorent tout. Slash Harry/Draco

**Chapitre 2 : Le chien de l'enfer!**

_Harry s'arrêta, la main sur la poigné et jeta un dernier regard vers Draco avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un seul coup, puis quelque chose lui sauta dessus et il tomba à la renverse littéralement._

« Rufus non! »

Harry essaya de voir en arrière de la grosse tête de chien qui lui léchait présentement le visage avec enthousiasme. Il pouvait entendre Malfoy qui se marrait non loin derrière lui.

« Je t'avais bien dit Gin que c'était une mauvaise idée d'emmener Rufus! » Une autre voix s'ajouta à la première, puis Harry vit des pieds passer par-dessus lui et le chien qui continuait à lui lécher joyeusement le visage. « Salut Draco! Je peux te parler une minute? »

Draco regarda l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui, il lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, mais qui? Tout d'un coup il reconnut les yeux presque violets et les traits familiers d'un de ses congénères de Serpentard. Il se souvenait de l'avoir souvent croisé dans les corridors des cachots et dans la salle commune, mais pas du tout de lui avoir déjà parlé. Il acquiesça donc de la tête et se mit à suivre cet homme tout en essayant de se rappeler son nom.

« Toi ma poulette tu t'occupes de notre petit Harry! Et t'inquiète pas, beau brun, je te ramène ta tendre moitié en un seul morceau c'est promit! » Fini l'homme avec un clin d'œil envers Harry qui était encore étendu par terre.

Harry essayait en vain d'enlever cet énorme chien de sur lui lorsque quelqu'un le fit pour lui. Une fois qu'il fut libéré, il put enfin apercevoir son sauveur… ou plutôt sa sauveuse! Qui était présentement en train de crier dans la direction où était partis Draco et l'autre personne.

« Blaise je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça! »

« Ginny! » Harry n'avait pu se retenir de presque crier le nom de Ginny en réalisant que la belle jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui était en faite la sœur de son meilleur ami.

« Oui je suis désolé, Harry, mais tu sais à quel point Rufus t'adore! » Expliqua Ginny qui avait mal interprété l'exclamation du brunet. Elle tendit une main vers le gryffondor pour l'aider à se relever pendant que l'autre était occupé à retenir le gros Saint-bernard qui essayait encore de sauter sur Harry.

Harry accepta la main de Ginny tout en continuant de la dévisager avec de gros yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry? Ça va? » Demanda-t-elle en voyant la manière dont le jeune homme la regardait.

Harry se secoua la tête en se rappelant qu'il était supposé agir comme le vrai Harry de ce temps et non dévisager tout le monde qu'il rencontrait.

« Oui! Désolé, j'ai cru voir quelque chose de bizarre sur ton visage, mais c'était juste l'éclairage! » Harry faillit se donner un bon coup sur la tête pour avoir trouver une excuse aussi stupide, mais il se retint en se disant que ça n'aiderait pas vraiment sa cause. En voyant que Ginny le regardait bizarrement, il se dit qu'il était mieux de faire quelque chose avant qu'elle ne commence à poser des questions. Il fit donc la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il se lança par terre devant le gros chien et commença à jouer avec lui. « Oui, le beau chien chien!! Ouiii »

Ginny regarda Harry d'un air encore plus bizarre, mais ne dit rien. Après tout, au moins pendant qu'il se roulait par terre avec le chien, il ne se demandait pas de quoi Draco et Blaise étaient en train de parler. Sa partie du plan était donc achever.

_« Blaise je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça! »_ La voix de Ginny suivit Draco et son compagnon jusque dans la cuisine.

Draco sourit intérieurement en entendant la réponse à sa question. Ce type était donc Blaise Zabini. Maintenant qu'il le savait, le blond se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas reconnu avant. Blaise était peut-être un des Serpentards les plus tranquilles, mais il savait se faire remarquer quand il le voulait.

« Alors Blaise! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? » Demanda Draco en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible.

Blaise l'observa avec un air malicieux qui ne rassura pas du tout le blond. Avant de répondre le jeune homme regarda autour pour être bien sure que personne ne les entendrait. Draco trouva que ça lui donnait un air assez paranoïaque.

« Tout est prêt pour ce soir… » Fini-t-il par dire d'une voix basse. « Tu n'auras qu'à emmener Potter à cette adresse et nous on s'occupe du reste… » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix presque sadique en tendant un bout de papier avec une adresse dessus à Draco.

Draco, qui n'avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait, commença à s'inquiété. La voix avec laquelle Blaise avait dit ça n'augurait rien de bon et bien qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment le Gryffondor, il ne voulait pas non plus lui faire de mal. Il ne laissa rien paraître de tout ça par contre et se contenta de faire un sourire entendu à son **ami** et de lui prendre le papier des mains tout en remerciant ses talents d'acteurs.

« Il n'aura rien vu venir! » Continua Blaise en souriant, puis il repartit vers le hall d'entré avec Draco qui le suivait.

Draco entendit Blaise partir à rire devant et il s'étira le cou pour voir par dessus les épaules de son compatriote Serpentard et voir ce qui avait causer cet hilarité. Il craqua lui-même un sourire en voyant la scène devant lui.

Harry était étendu par terre avec le chien par-dessus lui et il ne jouait manifestement plus. Ginny essayait en vain d'enlever le gros chien Saint-Bernard qui avait décidé d'utiliser Harry pour se soulager de ses tensions sexuelles pendant que le Gryffondor regardait la bête par-dessus lui avec un air horrifier.

« Rufus arrête!! »Criait Ginny au chien puis en voyant Blaise dans le cadrage de porte, elle porta plutôt ses paroles vers lui. « Ne reste pas planter là à te marrer Blaise!! Appelle le fait quelque chose!! »

Blaise arrêta de rire juste assez longtemps pour dire, « Désolé Gin, mais je t'ai déjà dit que je ne me mêlais plus des histoires de couple des autres! Si Harry veut tromper Draco avec un chien c'est de **ces** affaires! » Fini-t-il par articuler avant de repartir à rire de la situation et de sa blague plutôt idiote.

Ginny marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à 'imbécile' avant de porter son attention à Draco qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position de derrière Blaise depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de la cuisine. « Draco fait quelque chose et vite!! » Dit elle en continuant de retenir le chien, ce qui ne servait d'ailleurs pas à grand chose puisqu'il était déjà sur Harry.

Draco regarda l'énorme chien baveux et les yeux désespérés d'Harry et il soupira. Il ne pouvait quand même pas laissé son **suppos** petit ami se faire sauter par un chien, même si la situation était plutôt marrante.

Le blond s'approcha donc du chien et de sa victime avec précaution. Après tout, c'est bien beau d'aider quelqu'un, mais c'est pas une raison pour se faire mordre pour autant!

Le Saint-Bernard arrêta son **action** un moment pour regarder cette nouvelle personne approcher avec méfiance. Il ne voulait pas être privé de son **jouet** quand même!

Draco entendit le chien grogner à son approche et le vit recoller ses pattes de devant sur Harry. Le blond sourit en voyant cela et se décida à **attaquer**. D'une main rapide il saisit le Rufus par le collier en le projetant un peu vers l'arrière et de l'autre aidait Harry à sortir de sous le chien.

Harry se releva en vitesse et fila se cacher derrière Blaise qui était presque rendu par terre tellement il riait. Le Gryffondor regarda le Saint-Bernard qui jappait de protestation avec dégoût.

« Fait le sortir d'ici tout de suite! » Cria-t-il à l'intention de Ginny qui s'empressait d'attacher le chien, que Draco tenait toujours, avec sa laisse.

Blaise se releva avec difficulté et vint prendre la place de Draco auprès du chien. « Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas de toute façon on va y aller-nous autres! On a des choses à faire! » Fini-t-il avec un clin d'œil discret vers le blond.

« On s'appelle Harry! » Dit Ginny en tirant Rufus de l'autre coté de la porte avec force.

« Et bien c'est toujours un plaisir de vous recevoir! » Dit Draco d'une voix amusé en guise d'au revoir, puis il ferma la porte derrière leurs deux visiteurs. Il se tourna ensuite pour voir un Harry presque traumatisé qui se tenait encore à la même place que tout à l'heure.

« Allez reviens-en! Ce n'était qu'un chien quand même! » Dit Draco en allant s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils en cuir de leur salon.

« Ça parait que ce n'était pas toi qui étais en dessous! » Répliqua Harry avant de se ressaisir et de venir rejoindre le Serpentard dans le salon.

« Arrête, je suis sure que tu as adoré ça! » Répondit Draco avec un clin d'œil, il enchaîna ensuite avant qu'Harry puisse dire quoique ce soit, « Et puis de toute façon on a des problèmes un peu plus pressant qu'un gros Saint-Bernard en manque de sexe! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et bien apparemment, il va se passer quelque chose d'important ce soir et c'est fort possible que ce soit contre toi que ça se passe. » Répondit le blond d'une voix très calme en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Comment ça? » Demanda Harry en se levant.

« Ce type, Blaise, m'a dit de t'emmener à cet endroit. » Il jeta le petit papier avec l'adresse dans la direction général du Gryffondor. « et de la manière dont il m'en parlait, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être quelque chose de très bénéfique pour toi! »

Harry regarda le papier fixement pendant un moment avant de tourner ses yeux vert émeraude vers ceux argenté de Draco. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors? »

« **On**?? » S'exclama Draco avec de grands yeux. « Je vois pas du tout en quoi ça me regarde! »

« Arrête de toujours pensé à toi Malfoy! On est là-dedans ensemble que tu le veules ou non! » Répliqua Harry d'une voix énervé.

Draco soupira, il savait bien qu'Harry avait raison, mais il détestait avoir à l'admettre. « Bon d'accord, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit retourné dans notre monde, on met de coté notre rivalité, **mais** dès qu'on se soit sortit de cette merde on revient comme on était avant d'accord? » Proposa-t-il en se levant et tendant une main vers le Gryffondor pour sceller l'accord. Cette situation lui rappelait un peu trop à son goût l'incident sur le train en première année et il espérait qu'Harry allait se décider et vite.

« D'accord! » Répondit aussitôt Harry et il serra la main que lui tendait Draco sans hésitation. « Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ce soir? » Demanda-t-il en lâchant la main du Serpentard rapidement.

« On y va tout simplement. » Répondit-il en se rassoyant.

« Quoi?? » Demanda Harry d'un air incrédule.

« Et bien on ne peut pas vraiment ne pas y aller parce qu'ils savent où on habite de toute façon, alors on n'a qu'à y aller et à être préparé! » Répondit Draco comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« Ah oui! C'est sur voyons! Après tout c'est pas comme si on avait **absolument** aucune chance contre des sorciers plus vieux et plus expérimentés que nous deux réuni! Et ils ne sont pas du tout plus que nous non plus! Tu as parfaitement raison Malfoy! On est certain de gagner! » Répliqua Harry de la voix la plus sarcastique qu'il ait pu faire et en faisant de grand geste avec ses bras.

Draco leva un sourcil pour montrer qu'il n'était nullement impressionner par le petit spectacle de sarcasme qu'Harry venait de lui faire puis il répondit tout simplement, « T'as une meilleure idée? »

Harry le regarda en cherchant rapidement une solution, puis n'en trouvant aucune, il lança un regard agacé au Serpentard et parti à la recherche de leurs baguettes dans la chambre, toute sa posture reflétant sa frustration.

Draco le regarda partir avec un sourire. Harry était vraiment trop prévisible pour lui.

Le temps passa beaucoup trop vite au goût d'Harry et bientôt lui et Draco se tenaient devant la porte d'entré et prêt à partir.

« Tu verras ça va bien ce passer. » Dit Draco d'une voix calme. Ce fut lui qui ouvrit la porte et en sortit le premier. Après quelques pas il se rendit compte que le brunet ne le suivait pas, il se retourna donc pour lui dire de bouger son joli petit derrière, mais il figea complètement en voyant ce qu'il vit.

Harry vit Draco se figer complètement en regardant vers lui. Il se retourna brusquement en étant sure qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière lui, mais non, tout était normal. Il se retourna vers le blond curieusement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

L'expression choquer de Draco c'était changer en fascination. « Viens voir ça! » Répondit-il.

Harry s'approcha et se tourna pour voir ce qui était **si** passionnant. Ses yeux s'agrandirent considérablement en voyant leur maison.

« Ce qu'on doit être riche pour avoir ça! » Continua Draco avec un sourire gigantesque.

Harry, lui, avait l'air pas mal moins impressionné et regardait leur maison avec un regard assez sceptique maintenant. « Riche… Je sais pas si tu vois bien Malfoy, mais c'est un entrepôt abandonner ça! Veux-tu bien me dire ce qu'on fait à vivre la-dedans! » S'exclama-t-il en montrant l'entrepôt du doigt.

Draco soupira pour le deuxième fois devant l'imbécillité de son compagnon. « C'est une illusion Potter, une illusion très complexe peut-être, mais quand même une illusion! Il n'y a pas grand monde qui peuvent ce payer quelque chose d'aussi bien réussi. » Dit-il en regardant avec admiration les vitres brisées de l'entrepôt et même un graffiti sur un des murs.

« Je vois vraiment pas l'intérêt d'avoir une illusion de ce genre sur une maison… » Murmura Harry en regardant avec dédain l'extérieur de leur maison qui était pourtant si belle à l'intérieur.

Draco soupira de nouveau puis en voyant sa montre vit qu'ils allaient être en retard si ils ne se dépêchaient pas alors il empoigna Harry par le poignet et le tira jusqu'à la voiture qui les conduirait au bon endroit. La voiture n'avait pas de conducteur et fonctionnait entièrement grâce à la magie. Ils n'avaient qu'à dire l'adresse où ils voulaient aller et la voiture les y emmenait par le chemin le plus court possible.

Harry qui n'était jamais monter dans ce genre d'engin était fasciné par le volant qui bougeait tout seul et les clignotants qui s'actionnaient sans l'aide de personne aussi. Le voyage passa donc très vite pour lui et aussi pour Draco qui s'était amusé à observé les réactions d'Harry pendant toute la durée de leur balade en auto.

La voiture s'immobilisa d'un coup sec et Harry fronça les sourcils en regardant pas la fenêtre. « Il doit y avoir une erreur… » Dit-il à au blond.

« Ces engins ne font jamais d'erreur Potter, alors c'est bien ici qu'il faut être! » Répondit Draco en sortant du véhicule.

« Mais c'est une église abandonnée Malfoy! » Répliqua-t-il en sortant du véhicule et en pensant que les bâtiments abandonnés était manifestement à la mode ces temps-ci.

« Et bien tu t'attendais à quoi? Une salle de réception peut-être! » Dit le blond avec un air sarcastique et en avançant vers la porte, il se retourna ensuite pour voir que le Gryffondor n'avait pas bougé et regardait l'endroit comme si c'était l'endroit où il voulait le moins être au monde… ce qui était probablement le cas d'ailleurs! Draco soupira de nouveau et essaya de rassurer le brunet. « T'inquiète pas Potter, je connais un tas de sort pas mal utile dont je ne devrais pas vraiment me vanter de connaître mais en cette situation je crois bien qu'ils vont nous servir! »

Ce fut le tour d'Harry de soupirer cette fois et d'un air résigner, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche puis se rendit au coté de Draco qui l'attendait à la porte.

« À trois on ouvre d'accord? » Puis sans attendre une réponse, Harry commença à compte, « Un… deux… trois… » Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque, puis en voyant ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte cacha sa baguette bien vite dans sa manche.

« SURPRISE!! » Crièrent une bonne vingtaine de voix toutes ensemble.

Harry était complètement abasourdis, la banderole qui pendait du toit de l'église avait les mots 'Joyeux 21ième anniversaire Harry!' d'écrit en gros dessus et maintenant tout le monde c'était mis à lui chanter bonne fête tous en cœur. Il se tourna un peu pour voir la réaction de Draco qui n'avait pas bouger d'à coté de lui et fut surprit de voir que le Serpentard avait vraiment l'air d'être au courant de tout. Pourtant il ne l'était pas.

_'Il est vraiment un bon acteur alors! Une chance que ce n'était pas son anniversaire à lui parce que c'est pas moi qui aurais réagit comme ça!'_ Pensa Harry avant de se tourner vers tout ses **amis** dont il ne reconnaissait pas la moitié.

Une fois que la chanson fut finit, Harry se sentit un peu obliger de dire quelque chose alors il dit maladroitement, « Merci les amis vous n'auriez vraiment pas dut vous donnez autant de mal pour moi… »

Blaise s'avança d'en dehors de la foule et vint serrer Harry dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire avant de dire, « En faite tout ça c'est l'œuvre de Draco, moi et les autres n'avons fait que suivre ses instructions, c'est lui que tu devrais remercier! » Fini-t-il avec un air malicieux.

Dès que sa voix se fut éteinte, une chorale de, « Un baiser, un baiser! » Se mit à retentir à travers l'église et Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il n'oserait jamais embrasser Draco, surtout pas devant tout le monde.

Draco tant qu'à lui se dit que si ils ne le faisaient pas ça allait détruire leur couverture, alors il s'avança tout prêt d'Harry en passant ses bras autour de la taille du Gryffondor et s'arrêta juste au moment où il pouvait sentir la respiration du brunet lui frôler les lèvres. « Alors, je n'ai pas droit à un remerciement? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix assez forte pour que tout le monde puisse l'entende.

Harry rougit encore plus, mais il savait que ce qu'il se passait n'était que de la comédie, alors il força un sourire sur son visage, passant ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard et ferma la distance qui séparait leurs bouches. Au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, tout le reste sembla disparaître complètement et Harry se surprit à penser qu'il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il ne voulait pas que la douce caresse des lèvres de Draco le quitte et encore moins que la chaleur de son corps disparaisse. Ils durent néanmoins se séparer pour respirer de nouveau et Harry fut ramener à la réalité brutalement. C'était Draco **Malfoy** qui venait de l'embrasser et il avait aimé ça!

_'Impossible!'_ Se dit-il, _'C'était juste pour que ça paraisse plus vrai…'_ Essaya-t-il de se convaincre, mais pourtant il ne semblait pas parvenir à dénouer ses mains des cheveux du Serpentard où elles étaient aller se loger et encore moins à défaire son regard des yeux argentés de son compagnon qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux non plus.

« Excusez-moi les tourtereaux, mais il faudrait que j'emprunte Draco pour une petite minute. » C'était encore Blaise.

_'Manifestement il ne peut pas se passer de moi!'_ Pensa amèrement Draco qui se détacha d'Harry en essayant de se convaincre que ce n'était pas du regret qu'il ressentait à quitter cette étreinte, mais plutôt du soulagement.

Harry fut rapidement entouré de gens pendant que Draco et Blaise s'éloignaient vers un coin plus tranquille.

« Écoute, je ne voulais pas en parler devant Harry puisque c'est son anniversaire, mais ça ne peut plus attendre. » Dit Blaise d'une voix surprenamant grave en fixant ses yeux violets aux argentés de Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Demanda le blond d'une voix inquiète.

« Ils se rapprochent, ils vont bientôt trouver où vous habiter et n'hésiteront pas à vous attaquer. » Répondit Blaise d'une voix pleine de franchise.

« Qui ça? » Demanda Draco qui commençait à souhaiter ne jamais s'être lever pour aller en cours de potion la veille.

Blaise le regarda comme si il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête et répondit comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde,

« Ron et Hermione bien sure! »

À suivre…

**Note de l'auteure : **WoW! J'ai vraiment été surprise par le nombre de reviews que j'ai reçu pour me demander de continuer! J'ai donc décidé de tous vous écouter et de continuer! J'ai reçu la réponse de l'autre auteure et elle me donne la permission d'utiliser son idée avec plaisir! J'aimerais répondre à chacun d'entre vous parce que ça m'a vraiment toucher de voir à quel point vous me souteniez, mais ça prendrait beaucoup trop de temps et je voulais me dépêcher à poster ce chapitre. Ceux qui ont lu l'autre fic dont parlait c vont maintenant réaliser que ce chapitre prend un tournant bien différent de la fic de Stylophile et donc voir que je ne plagie donc pas sa fic. J'espère bien que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et dites moi si je devrais m'arrêter ou continuer.

Je vous remercie tous!

**Kimmy15 –xxx-**


	4. Révélations

**Disclamer **: Rien n'est à moi malheureusement. J'ai pris l'idée de base de cette fic à **Stylophile** avec son accord bien sure! Si vous comprenez l'anglais aller lire sa fic Tempus Fugit qui est vraiment super d'ailleurs!

**Attention : ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!**

**Pairing :** H/D et peut-être d'autres.

**Résumé **: Après un accident en potion, Harry et Draco sont envoyé dans le futur. Ils doivent maintenant mettre leurs différent de coté s'ils veulent revenir dans le présent et échappé à ce futur dont ils ignorent tout. Slash Harry/Draco

**Chapitre 3 : Révélations**

**_Blaise le regarda comme si il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête et répondit comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde,_**

**_« Ron et Hermione bien sure! »_**

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher et, sans réfléchir, il dit, « Quoi?? Granger et Weasley?? » Ensuite il eut envie de se frapper pour sa stupidité, mais se retint en pensant que ça paraîtrait sûrement encore plus bizarre que tout le reste.

Blaise le regarda étrangement puis vint poser sa main sur son front comme pour vérifié s'il avait de la fièvre. Voyant qu'il n'en avait pas il retira sa main et le regarda d'un air inquiet. « Est-ce que tu te sens bien Draco? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« Moi? Bien sure! » En voyant que Blaise le regardait encore de la même façon, Draco essaya de se rattraper en disant, « J'ai juste été un peu surpris… d'entendre parler d'eux ce soir… »

Blaise leva un sourcil pour montrer qu'il ne le croyait pas du tout. Une manie qu'il avait sûrement du prendre à Draco d'ailleurs. « C'est sure voyons! C'est pas comme s'ils vous poursuivaient toi et Harry depuis un bon… 5 ans! » Il abandonna ensuite son ton sarcastique pour en prendre un plus sérieux, « Dit moi la vérité Draco qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Draco soupira. Il aurait penser que si quelqu'un se rendait compte de quelque chose se serait la faute à Potter et non la sienne, mais les choses étaient loin d'aller dans cette direction pour l'instant.

« Et bien Blaise… »

« Draco! Mais où étais-tu donc passer mon amour? Je te cherche depuis un bon 10 minutes! »

Draco n'avait jamais été aussi soulager de voir quelqu'un. Et c'était dire quelque chose puisque ce quelqu'un était Harry Potter en plus.

Harry qui avait vu l'air quasi-désespéré de Draco de sa place assise avec quelques vieux amis, c'était dit qu'il était mieux d'intervenir avant que le blond ne dévoile tout à Blaise et qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux dans le trouble. Il passa donc ses bras aux alentours de la taille du Serpentard et fit un petit sourire à Blaise qui regardait encore Draco d'un air inquisiteur.

« Tu ne m'en voudras pas de te le reprendre j'espère? » Demanda Harry en déposant un baiser dans le cou de Draco pour essayer de paraître le plus naturel possible. Il sentit le blond frissonner entre ses bras et sourit en voyant qu'il venait de découvrir un de ses points sensibles.

'_Il faudra que je fasse ça plus souvent!' _Pensa Harry, puis en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de penser faillit repousser Draco, mais s'en empêcha à la dernière minute. '_pff j'ai vraiment hâte que cette soirée finisse moi!' _

« Bien sure que non… On reparlera de tout ça plus tard, lui et moi n'est-ce pas Draco. » Répondit Blaise en lançant un regard significatif au blond.

Draco acquiesça et suivit Harry qui les emmena dans un coin sombre pour pouvoir lui parler. Harry essaya de faire paraître ça comme s'ils avaient besoin d'un moment **intime**, il ne détacha donc pas ses lèvres du cou de Draco durant tout le chemin. Le blond essaya de se retenir pour ne pas frapper le brunet qui semblait faire exprès de toujours embrasser ce point qui le faisait frissonner. Dès qu'ils furent à l'abri des regards, le serpentard repoussa brutalement Harry et s'éloigna le plus possible de lui.

« Arrête ça Potter! » Dit-il en se passant une main dans le cou pour y enlever la salive qui s'y trouvait.

Harry l'ignora et passa tout de suite au chose sérieuse. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer tout à l'heure? On aurait dit que tu étais sur le point de tout avouer! »

« Et bien… en faite c'est ce que j'allais faire… » Répondit Draco en se maudissant pour le rouge qui montait sur ses joues.

« Quoi?? Mais pourquoi? » Demanda Harry.

« Il m'a surpris en me disant un fait et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de dire quelque chose que je n'aurais vraiment pas du dire. » Dit Draco qui ne voulait pas être celui qui devrait annoncer à Harry que, ici ses deux meilleurs amis cherchaient à le tuer. Bien évidemment il n'aurait pas vraiment le choix, mais bon laissons-lui ses illusions!

« Toi?!? Surpris!?! J'ai de la misère à le croire! Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te dire qui ai pu réussire à te surprendre toi?? Le maître des émotions intersidéral! » D'accord, il exagérait sans doute un peu… même beaucoup, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu être surpris par une simple phrase prononcer par Blaise et ne pas l'être en voyant tout ce qu'ils avaient vu depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveiller ce matin.

Draco se sentait très inconfortable. Quelque chose qu'il ne ressentait pas souvent non plus. Il fut un temps où il aurait été plus que ravi d'informer Potter que ses meilleurs amis l'avaient enfin abandonné, mais maintenant, il fut surpris de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas envie de blesser le Gryffondor. Il se dit que c'était seulement parce que ça serait à lui d'endurer la réaction probablement assez négative du brunet et qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune envi d'avoir à s,occuper de ça. De toute façon peut importe la raison de sa réticence, il devrait quand même le dire à Harry alors aussi bien régler ça rapidement.

« Il m'a dit que Weasley et Granger allaient bientôt nous attaquer comme ils le font depuis maintenant 5 ans. » Dit-il dans un souffle.

Harry s'attendait à quelque chose de grave en voyant l'air inconfortable de Malfoy, mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. « Quoi?? Je pense que j'ai mal entendu. » Dit Harry en essayant de se convaincre.

Draco le regarda avec un air qui voulait dire 'Tu as très bien compris n'essaie pas de me faire répéter'.

« C'est… pas possible… » Murmura Harry qui n'arrivait pas à le croire,

En voyant l'air dévaster d'Harry, le blond se sentit mal. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait mal en voyant quelqu'un souffrir à cause de lui même si techniquement se n'étais pas à cause de lui, mais bon.

« Écoute Potter… Je suis sur qu'il y a une bonne explication en arrière de tout ça! Peut-être que c'est des espions! Et que personne n'est au courant sauf nous! Sa se pourrait tu sais! » Dit Draco en ayant lui-même de la difficulté à croire ce qu'il disait. Il vit que le brunet ne le croyait pas non plus d'ailleurs.

Harry soupira et regarda par terre. Il appréciait le fait que Mafloy essaie de lui remonter le moral, mais franchement il en avait assez de ce monde, assez de toutes ces situations sans bon sens et il ne se gêna pas pour le dire.

« J'en ai juste plein le dos d'être ici Malfoy!! Je voudrais qu'on puisse retourner à nos 16 ans là où on devrait être et oublier ce monde où tout semble être à l'envers! Est-ce que c'est vraiment de ça qu'a l'air notre futur?? » Demanda-t-il en élevant la voix sans s'en rendre compte. « Parce que si c'est ça je peux te dire que je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que d'avoir à le vivre! » Fini-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

Draco ne put s'empêcher d'être blesser par cette remarque. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais le fait qu'Harry aime mieux mourir plutôt que d'avoir à vivre avec lui l'affectait énormément. Il savait que ce n'était pas seulement à cause de lui, mais il était une des causes principal et ça le blessait. Il détestait se sentir comme cela alors il répliqua de la seule manière qu'il connaissait, en disant des choses blessantes à son tour.

« Parce que tu crois que moi ça me plait! Juste le fait de penser que je t'ai embrasser me répugne! Je n'ose même pas imaginer les choses qu'on a pu faire enssemble parce que je crois que ça pourrait me faire des dommages permanents au cerveau! »

« Parce que tu as un cerveau toi maintenant! » Harry était très conscient que cette petite réplique était plus que bébé, mais ce que Draco venait de lui dire l'avait laissé sous le choc. Lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que de vivre ce futur, il pensait surtout au faite que Ron et Hermione n'étaient plus à ses cotés, il n'avait même pas pensé à Malfoy. Il fut donc très surpris d'entendre l'attaque personnelle que le Serpentard venait de lui faire.

« Oh bravo Potter! Tu es aller chercher ça loin! J'aurais cru… » Avant que Draco puisse terminer sa phrase il fut interrompu.

« Je te l'avais bien dit Gin! »

Harry et Draco se tournèrent brusquement vers la source de la voix et furent seulement vaguement surpris d'apercevoir Blaise, qui semblait être partout ces temps-ci, et Ginny qui avait une expression choquée sur le visage.

Draco se tourna ensuite vers Harry avec colère.« Alors là bien jouer Potter! Tu aurais pas pu faire pire je pense! »

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute Malfoy! » Répliqua Harry

« Ma faute?!? **MA** faute!! » Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, comment est-ce que ce Gryffondor osait lui mettre tout ça sur le dos. « Je te signale que c'est grâce à ta stupidité qu'on est ici en premier lieu alors si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un ta juste à regarder dans un miroir! »

Une voix forte les interrompit avant qu'ils ne puissent continuer à évacuer leurs frustration. « ÇA SUFFIT!! »

Ginny qui était celle qui avait crié, n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Harry et Draco, ses deux meilleurs amis qui n'avaient jamais eu de problèmes de couple sérieux en 5 ans, étaient là et semblaient sur le points de s'entre arracher les yeux de la tête. Même Blaise qui semblait toujours trouver un moyen de rire de toutes les situations possible, semblait maintenant avoir perdu cette capacité.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? » Demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut réussit à avoir l'attention des deux garçons.

Harry et Draco s'entre regardèrent et Harry comprit assez facilement vu le regard glacial que lui lançait Malfoy, qu'il allait devoir tout raconter s'il ne voulait pas rester planter ici toute la soirée. Il soupira et se mit à tout raconter à Ginny et Blaise. Du matin où il s'est lever pour aller en potion jusqu'au moment où ils se sont réveiller en tant que leurs futurs eux-mêmes.

Ginny était totalement blanche et Blaise avait des yeux de la grandeur de petites soucoupes à la fin de leur histoire.

« Whoa… Je savais qu'il s'était passer quelque chose de pas normal, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça dans mes pires scénarios! » Dit Blaise qui fut le premier à briser le silence.

« Alors c'est vraiment vrai? Vous êtes les Harry et Draco d'il y a 5 ans? Donc du temps où vous deux vous vous détestiez encore et où Draco était encore un trou de cul fini? » Demanda Ginny qui ne semblait pas encore avoir tout enregistrer.

« Hey! Je suis pas si pire que ça! » Protesta Draco, mais tout le monde l'ignora en voyant Harry hocher la tête.

« Pfff… En tout cas on peut dire que vous avez vraiment choisi le mauvais moment pour arriver ici vous! On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre 2 de nos meilleurs combattants et surtout pas Draco… » Dit Blaise en se grattant la tête d'une manière maladroite.

Draco fut surpris d'entendre la dernière remarque. « Pourquoi, surtout pas Draco? » Demanda-t-il et il ajouta ensuite, « Et je vous signale qu'on est pas ici par choix! »

Ginny soupira, cette question venait de confirmer toute ces craintes. « Le Draco de ce temps est…le chef de notre armée si on veut… » Répondit-elle.

« Je suis plus important que Potter?? » Demanda Draco avec un sourire qui se formait sur ses lèvres rouges. Pour une fois qu'il battait Potter à quelque chose.

« Harry est aussi quelqu'un de très important, mais tes connaissances en magie noir et en magie sans baguette nous est grandement utile, alors je suppose que oui tu es plus important qu'Harry. » Expliqua Ginny.

Harry sentit un peu de sa bonne humeur revenir en voyant toute la joie que cette petite information apporta à Draco. C'était fou comme son visage pouvait s'illuminer complètement par un simple sourire. Il ne put s'empêcher de fixer ce sourire quelque chose que Blaise remarqua et un de ses propres sourires calculateurs se forma sur son visage.

« Écoutez, désolé de vous dire ceci aussi brusquement, mais ici on est en plein milieu d'une guerre et si nos ennemis apprennent que nos 2 plus grands espoirs de gagner cette guerre sont en faits deux gamins de 16 ans, il risque d'avoir de grave conséquence et ça pourrait nous coûter la victoire! » S'exclama Ginny d'une voix urgente. « Vous devez absolument retourner d'où vous venez! »

« Écoute Ginny, ce n'est pas un manque de volonté de notre part, nous on voudrait bien retourner à nos 16 ans, mais… on ne sait pas comment c'est tout. » Répondit Harry le plus calmement possible, même si intérieurement il se sentait très coupable. Vraiment tout ce qu'il faisait avait des répercussions dramatiques.

Les épaules de Ginny semblèrent se courber sous le poids de cette information et Blaise passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la réconforter.

« Severus… » Murmura Draco à lui-même en ce disant qu'il était probablement la solution à leur problème.

« Oublie ça Draco. » Répondit Blaise qui avait entendu le murmure. « Severus est mort depuis 2 ans déjà. »

« Il est… mort? » Demanda Draco d'une voix étrangement basse. « Comment? »

Draco vit le regard que Ginny et Blaise s'échangèrent et ne fut vraiment pas rassuré.

« Et bien… » Commença Ginny d'une voix incertaine puis en voyant le regard déterminer du blond elle continua, « C'est… toi qui l'as tuer… »

À suivre….

**Note de l'auteure : **Beaucoup de bla bla dans ce chapitre je sais! J'espère que vous l'avez quand même aimé! Dans le prochain chapitre il va y avoir de l'action et peut-être un peu plus de H/D, mais ça je ne garantis rien! Ce prochain chapitre je ne sais d'ailleurs pas quand est-ce qu'il arrivera parce que je veux updater mes autres fics que j'ai beaucoup négliger avant. Alors je passe tout de suite aux remerciements!

**onarluca** : Contente que tu ais aimé! J'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chapitre! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Zazan **: Pour Ron et Hermione tu vas en savoir plus dans le prochain chapiter! J'espère que tu as aimé! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**celine.s** : Désolé pas de bisous dans ce chapitre! Je vais essayer dans placer un dans le prochain chapitre promis! J'espère que tu as quand même aimé ce chap! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Melhuiwen :** lol je crois pas que ton amie a apprécié que tu lui rappelle sa petite aventure avec un labrador! En tout cas… J'étais même pas supposé écrire cette scène, mais elle m'est venu dans un élan d'inspiration et je n'ai pas pu faire autrement! C'est comme la voiture qui se conduit toute seule! J'arrivais pas à trouver un moyen de les emmener à l'adresse sans que ça soit trop cliché alors j'ai inventé ça! Bon et bien je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Yaki Aku :** Moi j'aime bien Blaise! Avant je trouvais qu'il n'avait pas rapport dans le décor puis je cherchais quelqu'un de Serpentard pour mettre dans ma fic alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas! Et je dois dire que j'aime bien le résultat! Je vais essayer de placer un autre baiser entre harry et draco dans le prochain chap, mais je ne veux pas les faire avancer trop vite alors ne t'attends pas à quelque chose d'extraordinaire! Tu me flattes vraiment en me disant que tu aimes mieux le tournant que prend ma fic plutôt que celle de Stylophile, même si moi je ne trouves pas vraiment, mais bon… Merci d'avoir revirewer!

**Saael' :** Oui je suis très contente que l'auteure de Tempus Fugit ait accepter! Ça m'aurait fait comme un vide de ne pas pouvoir terminer cette fic alors ça me soulage beaucoup! J'essaie effectivement de faire évoluer les sentiments d'Harry et Draco pas trop rapidement, mais comme je me connais je vais me tanner et les mettre ensemble beaucoup trop vite, mais bon… pour l'instant je n'ai pas trop de problème… Je suis très contente que tu aimes encore ma fic! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**luffynette **: Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**clau1 :** Je tiens vraiment à te remercier pour tout ce que tu m'as dit dans les notes de l'auteures clau! Je sais que je n'est rien écris de spécial dans le dernier chapitre, mais ça m'a vraiment marquer ce que tu m'as écrit et il fallait vraiment que je te le dise! Tu m'as montrer qu'on ne doit pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds dans la vie et se battre pour avoir sa place! Merci vraiment beaucoup! Je te souhaite beaucoup de succès dans tout ce que tu entreprends (lol on se croirait au nouvel an!)

**celine402** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer!

**hannange **: lol moi non plus je ne les aime pas vraiment! C'est surprenant parce qu'avant je craquais pour Ron, mais depuis que je lis et écris du slash je le déteste! Maintenant c'est Draco que je préfère et je déteste les fics où Ron et Hermione ont des roles important! … bon d'accord je les lis quand même mais bon… En tout cas merci d'avoir reviewer!

**crystal yuy** : Je vais updater au milieu de la nuit aussitôt que possible, je me mets la dessus dès demain! C'est juste que j'ai un gros blocage en ce moment et il faut juste que je trouve la phrase parfaite pour pouvoir la recommencer et pondre quelque chose qui a de l'allure. Et là pour Ron et Hermione ne commence surtout pas! Moi j'en ai lu plein des fics où ils étaient méchants alors on ne recommencera pas avec le plagiat svp! Mais bon… merci d'avoir reviewer!

**BlackNemesis** : Tu vas en apprendre plus sur Ron et Hermione dans le prochain chapitre. Je te conseille vraiment d'aller finir de la lire l'autre fic parce que bien qu'elle est longue, elle en vaut vraiment la peine. Merci vraiment D'avoir reviewer!

**Princesse Magique** : Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Yunafab :** lol et moi qui pensait être la seule à les détester! Faut croire que je me trompe parce que tu n'es pas la seule à m'avoir dit ça! Non Voldy est encore dans les parages et je vais surement en parler dans le prochain chapitre aussi. Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**lil'ly** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer!

**gaelle gryffondor :** Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Her-mio-neu :** Tu vas le savoir un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**alinemcb54** : Et tu as raison! Ça fait toujours plaisir! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**hee-chan2** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer!

**Sephy Sagara** : Et non voldi n'est pas mort! Il va faire son entrer très bientôt d'ailleurs! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Chris52** : lol on peut dire que tu sais ce que tu veux toi! Désolé s'il n'est pas venu assez vite à ton goût ce chapitre, mais j'ai fait mon chapitre! Et moi j'adore finir comme ça! … enfin quand c'est moi qui écrit du moins! Tu vas en savoir plus sur ron et hermione dans le prochain chapitre! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**crystal d'avalon :** Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Ouf je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de reviews pour juste un chapitre! Mais bon c'est pas moi qui va me plaindre Je tiens à encore tous vous remercier! Vous êtes vraiment super de m'encourager comme ça! À bientôt!**

**Kimmy15 –xxx-**


	5. La rencontre et la lumière

**Disclamer **: Rien n'est à moi malheureusement. J'ai pris l'idée de base de cette fic à **Stylophile** avec son accord bien sure! Si vous comprenez l'anglais aller lire sa fic Tempus Fugit qui est vraiment super d'ailleurs!

**Attention : ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!**

**Pairing :** H/D et peut-être d'autres.

**Résumé **: Après un accident en potion, Harry et Draco sont envoyé dans le futur. Ils doivent maintenant mettre leurs différent de coté s'ils veulent revenir dans le présent et échappé à ce futur dont ils ignorent tout. Slash Harry/Draco

**Chapitre 4 : La rencontre et la lumière**

La voix de Ginny résonnait encore dans la tête de Draco. _'c'est toi qui l'as tuer… toi qui l'as tuer…' _Le temps c'était comme figer pendant un moment. Quand il reprit enfin ses esprits il vit qu'il s'était laissé glisser par terre et que 3 pairs de yeux étaient braqué sur lui avec inquiétude.

« Com… Comment ça? » Finit-il par dire avec difficulté.

Ce fut encore une fois Ginny qui répondit à sa question et les deux autres garçons continuèrent à le regarder d'une manière incertaine.

« C'était un traître. Il était devenu une menace pour nous et tu as dû l'exécuter sur-le-champ. C'est ce que tu nous as dit… » Dit-elle d'une voix calme pour ne pas aggraver les choses.

« C'est… C'est impossible… Sev n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille! Il détestait Voldemort! » Dit-il presque en criant comme pour essayer de les convaincre qu'ils avaient tord et que Severus était encore bien vivant et en pleine santé.

« Chut! Ça ne sert à rien de crier Draco! Tu ne pourras pas le ramener, ce qui est fait est fait et on ne peut rien y changer. Tu dois tout simplement accepter le fait qu'il n'était pas le Severus Rogue que tu connaissais et que si tu n'avais pas fait cela nous ne serions peut-être même plus ici en ce moment. » Continua Ginny d'une voix calme, elle commençait à s'inquiété des regards qu'ils commençaient à attirer. « Je crois qu'on devrait les raccompagner chez eux Blaise et leur expliquer tout là-bas plutôt qu'ici. » Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son petit ami qui acquiesça.

Harry fixait encore Draco qui n'avait pas bouger de sa place assise par terre même après que Ginny lui ait expliquer. Il comprenait probablement mieux que personne ce que ressentait le blond en ce moment. Il avait lui aussi perdu des personnes qu'il chérissait par sa faute et il savait tout ce qu'on pouvait ressentir dans ces moments là.

Le brunet vit Ginny et Blaise essayer de convaincre Draco de se lever sans faire de scène, mais le blond semblait être complètement dans sa bulle et refusait de bouger d'un pouce. Dans un élan de compassion et d'inspiration, Harry s'agenouilla au coté de son ex-rival, lui plaça une main sous le menton et lui tourna la tête pour qu'il le regarde. Il dit ensuite d'une voix grave et sérieuse :

« Écoute-moi bien Malfoy, je sais ce que tu ressens en ce moment, mon parrain est mort par ma faute et je devrai vivre à tout jamais avec ça sur la conscience, mais pas toi. » Il fit une pause à ce moment pour bien laissé entré l'information et il reprit ensuite sur le même ton de voix. « On peut changer tout ça si on veut! On n'a qu'à trouver le moyen de retourner dans notre vrai monde et tu reverras Severus Rogue autant de fois que tu voudras et moi je récupèrerai mes deux meilleurs amis, mais si tu t'obstines à rester assis sur ton derrière a t'apitoyé sur ton sort, alors tu peux être sur que les choses ne vont qu'empirer et que rien ne va se régler. »

C'était surtout la lueur de détermination que Draco vit dans les yeux d'Harry à ce moment qui le fit réagir. Jamais des paroles n'avaient sonné aussi vrais que celle-ci et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cette réalité, le blond se sentait privilégié d'être au coté du gryffondor. Personne d'autre n'aurait su trouver les mots pour le faire réaliser que ce qu'il faisait était stupide. Alors dans un élan d'énergie, Draco se remit sur ses pieds en un clin d'œil, retrouva son sourire et aida même Harry à se relever.

« Tu as raison… Ça ne donne rien de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. » Dit Draco en essayant de communiquer toute sa gratitude dans le regard qu'il envoyait au brunet.

Harry lui adressa un sourire en retour et s'en allait dire autre chose lorsqu'il fut interrompu par la voix de Blaise.

« Bon! Maintenant que c'est régler, je suggère qu'on s'en aille d'ici avant que quelque chose d'autre ne tourne mal! » Il avait dit tout cela d'un air enjouer, mais Harry remarqua les regards inquiets qu'il lançait aux alentours.

Ginny acquiesça et tous les 4 se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur comme si de rien n'était. Harry s'arrêta quelque fois pour remercier les gens de lui avoir fait une aussi belle surprise, mais c'est tout. Personne ne leur posa de question sur leur départ précipité non plus, en temps de guerre cela devait arriver assez souvent.

Ils embarquèrent donc tous dans une autre voiture qui fonctionnait de la même manière que celle que Draco et Harry avaient utilisée pour arriver ici. Cette-fois par contre, l'ambiance y était encore moins agréable que la première fois.

Draco, même s'il avait prit la décision de ne plus s'apitoyer sur son sort, regardait dehors par la fenêtre avec un air triste dans les yeux.

Harry regardait fixement ses pieds et semblait être perdu dans ses pensées.

Ginny s'était assise à la place du conducteur et elle suivait les mouvements du volant avec ses mains, ce qui donnait vraiment l'impression qu'elle conduisait. Mentalement par contre, elle cherchait désespérément une solution pour résoudre leur problème et renvoyer Draco et Harry d'où ils venaient.

Quant à Blaise, il était le seul qui ne semblait pas affecter du tout par les évènements. Il regardait distraitement par la fenêtre en fredonnant une chanson qui passait à la radio. La seule personne qui se rendait compte à quel point il était nerveux, était Ginny qui le connaissait probablement mieux que quiconque.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'usine abandonnée qui servait de couverture a la demeure d'Harry et Draco et ils descendirent de la voiture. Draco arriva à la porte le premier et il entra. Lorsque Ginny vit cela, elle s'arrêta d'un coup sec et Blaise aussi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Demanda Draco qui s'était arrêter.

Ginny et Blaise se regardèrent d'un air inquiet avant de sortir tous les deux leurs baguettes.

« Vous n'avez pas placé le champ de sécurité avant de partir. » Dit Blaise d'une voix grave.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard qui voulait dire : « oups! » et ils sortirent ensuite eux aussi leur baguettes en comprenant que peut-être quelqu'un s'était infiltrer dans leur maison pendant leur absence. Même si Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait aller dans un entrepôt abandonné!

« S'il y a quelqu'un la-dedans, je vous conseille de parler le moins possible d'accord? Même si vous croyez savoir de quoi ils parlent! C'est très important que personne n'apprenne que vous n'êtes pas les bons Harry et Draco! » Chuchota Ginny d'une voix rapide.

Les deux concernés acquiescèrent et tous les 4 entrèrent dans la maison en silence. Bientôt ils entendirent des voix parvenir de ce qui leur servait de salon.

« Tu es sure que c'est ici au moins? » Disait une voix clairement masculine et qui semblait ennuyé.

« Pour la centième fois ce soir, oui j'en suis sure! Alors au lieu de rester assis sur ton gros derrière tu pourrais au moins faire quelque chose! » Cette fois c'était une voix féminine qui avait parlé et elle avait l'air assez exaspéré.

Ces voix rappelaient vaguement quelque chose à Harry et tout de suite son esprit curieux reprit le dessus sur lui. Malgré les signes de tête négatifs et le bras insistant de Ginny qui ne voulait pas le laissé y aller, le brunet s'avança lentement vers le salon suivit de Draco qui se foutait pas mal de Ginny et Blaise qui finirent par se résigner et les suivre eux aussi.

Une fois rendue dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Harry et les autres purent enfin apercevoir les deux personnes qui parlaient. Draco fut vraiment déçu en voyant les deux malfaiteurs qui se trouvaient dans son salon. Il s'était imaginer deux personnes impressionnantes vêtues de noirs préférablement et d'un air mystérieux aussi, mais non… loin de là même! L'homme était habiller avec de vieux vêtements déchirés en plusieurs endroit et dont les couleurs ne s'harmonisaient pas, il était même assez rondelet et sa calvitie avancée ne laissait place qu'à quelques rares mèches qui aurait pu avoir l'air rousse sous un bon éclairage. La femme quant à elle était habiller d'une manière très ordinaire, mais les lunettes épaisses qu'elle portait lui enlevait à peu près tout ce qui aurait peut-être pu effrayer quelqu'un.

Harry les reconnu tout de suite malgré les années qui semblaient avoir fait beaucoup de ravage. Il ne fut pas le seul à les reconnaître en faite et Draco sentit tout de suite un sourire moqueur lui monter aux lèvres et il ne put s'empêcher de dire d'une voix des plus arrogante :

« Weasley et Granger! Je savais que vous n'iriez jamais bien loin dans la vie, mais vraiment je ne m'attendais pas à un échec aussi total. » Fini-t-il en les regardant de haut en bas avec un certain dégoût dans les yeux.

Ginny sentit son cœur arrêter de battre en entendant ses mots sortirent de la bouche du blond. Elle avait vraiment envie de lui donner une bonne taloche en arrière de la tête et vue les yeux furieux que Blaise lui lançait, elle n'était sûrement pas la seule.

Ron et Hermione furent assez surpris de l'arriver soudaine de ces quatre personnes. Ils ne s'attendaient manifestement pas à les voir arriver aussi tôt. Ron resta assis sur le canapé avec le rouge qui lui montait aux joues à cause de son tempérament tandis qu'Hermione prenait les choses plus calmement. Elle lança un regard meurtrier en direction du blond et rétorqua d'une voix assez grave pour une femme :

« De quel échec veux-tu donc parler Malfoy? » Dit-elle sur un ton menaçant en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant directement vers Draco.

Draco qui se rendit soudainement compte de l'énorme erreur qu'il venait de faire se dit qu'il serait mieux de faire comme il faisait toujours lorsqu'il faisait une grosse erreur qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire, c'est à dire : renverser la situation en utilisant n'importe quel moyen.

« Il me semble que c'est très évident non? Le fait que vous soyez ici tous les deux est probablement la plus grande des erreurs que vous auriez jamais pu faire. » Dit-il d'une voix complètement calme en jouant d'un air distrait avec sa baguette.

C'est probablement le fait qu'il ait dit tout cela d'une voix des plus calme qui inquiéta le plus Hermione et Ron.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » Demanda Ron qui se décidait enfin à se lever.

Harry regardait la scène depuis le début avec une sorte de fascination malsaine. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ses deux meilleurs amis se tenaient devant lui et qu'ils n'avaient qu'une seule idée en tête : le tuer. Ce qui était encore plus dure à croire, c'était le fait que le seul qui semblait faire un effort pour les sortir de cette situation, c'était Draco Mafloy puisque Ginny et Blaise semblaient avoir disparu après que le blond ait parler.

Draco soupira comme si le simple fait d'avoir à leur expliquer la situation l'exaspérait. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que, vous croyez vraiment que la seule protection qu'il y avait de placer sur cette maison était le petit sort d'illusion à l'entrer? » Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil d'un air incrédule. En les voyant s'échanger un regard il sentit déjà que tout était gagner. '_Un vrai jeu d'enfant'_ Pensa-t-il. « La maison est déjà encercler par la moitié de notre armée et ils n'attendent que mon signe pour entrer et vous neutralisez. »

« Je suis sure que tu mens! » Dit Ron, mais le léger tremblement de ses mains indiquaient le contraire.

« Tu as le choix de me croire ou non, Weasley. Pour ce que sa peut me faire, tout ce que je dis moi c'est que vous feriez mieux de partir tout de suite si vous ne voulez pas finir vos jours comme tous les autres mangemorts. » Cette dernière phrase fut dite d'une voix tellement indifférente qu'elle décida probablement Hermione à dire d'une voix sec le sortilège pour transplaner (na : Désolé j'ai un blanc de mémoire est-ce que quelqu'un s'en souvient?) et à disparaître soudainement.

Ron sursauta en la voyant disparaître et regarda avec de grands yeux apeurés Draco qui lui fit un petit sourire sadique. L'ancien rouquin s'empressa donc d'imiter Hermione et de transplaner immédiatement. Ce qui laissa Harry et Draco seul dans la pièce.

Draco sentit soudainement toute l'adrénaline quittée son corps et il se laissa glisser le long du mur. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

Harry qui n'avait pas dit un mot de tout l'échange, vint s'asseoir à coté du blond sur le mur. Il demanda d'une voix basse, « Est-ce que ça va? »

« Oui. » Répondit Draco qui semblait se reprendre en main. « C'est juste que je viens juste de réaliser que tout ceci aurait très bien pu tourner mal et par ma faute. Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à me contrôler! » Fini-t-il en faisant un petit sourire.

« Je trouve que tu t'en ai pas mal tirer pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas se contrôler! » Dit Harry d'une voix assez impressionner ce qui fit sourire Draco encore plus.

« C'est juste beaucoup de pratique… » Il y eut un court moment de silence avant que le blond demande en détournant les yeux du Gryffondor, « et toi, est-ce que ça va? »

Harry comprit tout de suite qu'il parlait du fait d'avoir constater par lui-même que ses meilleurs amis ne sont plus du tout qui ils étaient au fond. Il n'avait pas vraiment le goût d'aborder le sujet alors il rétorqua d'un ton sec, « Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire de toute façon! » Il le regretta tout de suite, mais ce qui est fait est fait et on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

À cette réponse le blond dit tout simplement d'une voix basse, les yeux fixés par terre, « Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je fais encore des efforts… »

Juste au moment où Harry allait s'excuser et tout expliquer à Draco, une grande lumière blanche sortit de nul part enveloppa le blond et il disparut sous les yeux impuissants d'Harry. Quelques secondes plus tard la même chose arriva une seconde fois, mais cette fois la lumière enveloppa Harry qui se sentit perdre connaissance.

À suivre…

**Note de l'auteure** : Et oui je suis encore vivante! Je sais que ça fait trèèèès longtemps et je sais que ça fait encore plus longtemps que je n'ai pas updater mes autres fics et je men excuse sincèrement. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses valables à vous donnez. J'ai eu une perte d'intérêt et de temps, mais là je sens que je suis de retour et je vais essayer d'updater le plus souvent possible! Je ne donnerais pas de date par contre parce que ça fait seulement me donner encore plus de pression et je déteste travailler sous pressions! Bon alors je vous dis tous un gros gros merci et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu par la suite.

Bye bye

Kimmy15 -xxx-


	6. Bien mieux que de compter des moutons!

**Disclamer **: Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

**Attention : ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!**

**Pairing :** H/D et peut-être d'autres.

**Résumé **: Après un accident en potion, Harry et Draco sont envoyé dans le futur. Ils doivent maintenant mettre leurs différent de coté s'ils veulent revenir dans le présent et échappé à ce futur dont ils ignorent tout. Slash Harry/Draco

**Chapitre 5 : C'est bien mieux que de compter des moutons!**

_Juste au moment où Harry allait s'excuser et tout expliquer à Draco, une grande lumière blanche sortit de nul part, enveloppa le blond et il disparut sous les yeux impuissants d'Harry. Quelques secondes plus tard la même chose arriva une seconde fois, mais cette fois la lumière enveloppa Harry qui se sentit perdre connaissance._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

Lorsque Draco reprit enfin connaissance, se fut au son de rires amusés et d'une voix qui semblait assez stressé qui disait :

« Arrêter de rire vous deux et venez donc m'aider au lieu de rester planter là! »

Le blond ouvrit les yeux lentement et ce qu'il vit le fit sourire immédiatement.

Harry Potter était grimper sur le haut d'une table et regardait d'un regard anxieux son bon vieil ami le Saint-Bernard qui essayait de venir le rejoindre tant bien que mal pendant que Ginny et Blaise semblaient bien se marrer en regardant tout cela.

Harry, qui voyait bien qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune aide de la part de ses deux là, fut très soulagé en voyant les yeux argentés de Draco s'ouvrir lentement… Bon d'accord, peut-être pas soulagé parce qu'il était presque certain que la seule réaction qu'il obtiendrait du blond en lui demandant de l'aide, serait de lever un sourcil arrogamment puis un sourire cruel apparaîtrait au coin de ces lèvres rosées pendant qu'il s'installerait plus confortablement pour mieux le regarder souffrir.

Quoique la journée qu'il venait de passer avec le Serpentard, le poussait à pensé qu'il y avait peut-être un autre coté plus agréable à ce Draco. C'est pourquoi Harry osa quand même demander d'une voix encore un peu anxieuse :

« Malfoy! Vient m'aider s'il te plait! »

Draco le regarda un moment et en repensant à la manière dont le gryffondor lui avait parler à peine quelques minutes plus tôt… il considéra très longuement de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul, mais pour une étrange raison il semblait bien que sa conscience ce soit enfin décider à réapparaître après plusieurs années d'absence alors avec un grand soupire il se leva et attrapa le gros chien par le collier. Il tourna ensuite les yeux vers Ginny et lui demanda où est-ce qu'il pouvait aller le mettre.

« Tu peux le mettre dans cette pièce. » Répondit Ginny en pointant du doigt une porte fermer et en essuyant quelques larmes de rire avec son autre. Blaise, lui avait l'air un peu déçu de s'être fait enlever sa source d'amusement, mais bon il y avait d'autre chose plus importante en ce moment.

« Merci… » Dit Harry en descendant lentement de la table et en s'assoyant sur une chaise avec un air soulager. Franchement ce chien lui faisait plus peur que la plupart des mangemorts qu'il avait rencontrés dans sa vie!

Draco ressortit enfin de la pièce et alla lui aussi s'assoire à la table tout en jetant un regard non-impressionner à Harry avant de lui dire d'une voix sarcastique et en levant un sourcil, « En tout cas, on peut dire que le sort du monde est entre de bonne main! »

Le gryffondor ne se donna même pas la peine de lui répondre et tourna plutôt son regard vers Blaise et Ginny qui venaient de s'assoirent à leur tour. « C'était quoi au juste cette lumière blanche qui nous a amenés ici? » Demanda-t-il d'un air perplexe.

« Oh, ça… » Commença Ginny avec un regard un peu désapprobateur en direction de Blaise qui bizarrement semblait être soudain très intéresser par les motifs sur son plancher. Quoique c'était vraiment de très beau motifs bien sure! « C'était supposé être un sort de transportation que notre cher petit Blaise ici à fait totalement foirée! Alors c'est pour ça que vous avez perdu connaissance en cours de route. »

« Hey! Ce n'était même pas de ma faute! » Répondit Blaise d'une petite voix indigne, quoiqu'il semblait changer d'idée en voyant le regard que sa petite amie lui jetait.

Harry et Draco regardaient cette scène avec de petit sourire amusé. Ces deux là faisaient vraiment un beau petit couple, assez spécial peut-être mais bon!

Ginny regagna soudain son sérieux et regarda Harry et Draco d'un air grave. « Est-ce que vous leur avez dit quelque chose? Ou est-ce qu'ils ont découvert la vérité vous pensez? » Demanda-t-elle en faisant référence à Hermione et à Ron.

Harry ne fit que secouer la tête en signe de négation et fixa à son tour son regard vers les magnifiques motifs du plancher. Draco qui comprit que le Griffondor n'avait sûrement aucune envie de raconter tout ça, soupira de nouveau et se mit à rapporter tout ce qui s'était passé. À la fin de son histoire, Ginny et Blaise avaient l'air assez soulager tandis qu'Harry fixait toujours le merveilleux planché comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Et bien, il y a des choses qui ne change pas même avec l'âge il faut croire! Les Malfoys ont toujours eu le don de se sortir de situation pas possible! » Dit Blaise avec un petit sourire impressionné au coin des lèvres.

« Bon, il se fait tard nous devrions tous aller nous coucher et demain nous essayerons de trouver un moyen de vous renvoyé dans votre époque. » Dit Ginny en se levant doucement. « Nous n'avons qu'une seule chambre d'amis alors, j'imagine que l'un d'entre vous va vouloir dormir sur le divan… À moins que cela ne vous dérange pas de dormir dans le même lit bien sur. » Fini-t-elle avec des petits yeux espiègles.

Harry détourna ses yeux en vitesses du plancher en entendant cette phrase et répondit rapidement. « Je vais prendre le divan! » En voyant que le Serpentard le regardait avec des yeux un peu surpris, il ajouta, « … Tu nous as sauvé la vie après tout, tu mérites bien de dormir dans un vrai lit. »

Draco lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant et lui dit merci en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le brunet se sentit rougir et dut détourner les yeux du regard perçant que le blond lui lançait.

Ginny et Blaise échangèrent un regard complice en voyant Harry détourner les yeux et un peu de rouge lui monter aux joues. Puis Blaise voyant qu'un silence un peu inconfortable commençait à tomber sur eux se leva d'un bond et dit, « Bon allez viens ma poulette, il faut qu'on aille dormir! » Fini-t-il en claquant les fesses gentiment à Ginny et en adressant un clin d'œil à ses deux invités.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et tout le monde était dans leur lit respectif.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cela faisait maintenant un bon deux heures qu'Harry ne cessait de se retourner et de changer de position dans son charmant divan, mais peut importe à quel point il était fatiguer, le sommeil ne venait pas. Le tic tac de l'horloge commençait à lui donnait un mal de tête impossible et les ronflements de Rufus qui parvenait de l'autre coté de la porte le rendait quelque peu nerveux. Il finit donc par s'assoire en poussant un gros soupir. Puis après quelques secondes d'hésitation il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Draco. Il s'arrêta cependant en entendant quelqu'un parler de l'autre coté de la porte.

« quatre milles six cent vingt-trois, quatre milles six cent vingt-quatre… » Entendit Harry en collant son oreille contre la porte. Il fronça les sourcils et finit par ouvrir la porte silencieusement et entra dans la pièce. Ce qu'il vit le fit sourire immédiatement.

Draco était coucher dans son lit et regardait en comptant des moutons sauter par-dessus son lit grâce à un sort qu'il avait jeté.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Fini par demander Harry sur un ton incrédule avec un grand sourire. De voir le grand prince des Serpentards en train de compter des moutons étaient quelque chose qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier de si tot!

Le blond sursauta tellement qu'il faillit tomber en bas de son lit. En voyant le gryffondor dans l'entré de sa porte il fit immédiatement disparaître les moutons et s'assoya brusquement. Il espérait seulement que la noirceur de la pièce empêcherait le survivant de voir le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. « Rien du tout! Et toi qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici au juste? » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton brusque dut à son embarras.

Sans s'occuper du ton brusque du Serpentard, Harry vint s'assoire aux pieds du lit du blond et répondit franchement, « Je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

Draco en entendant cela se laissa tomber sur le lit de nouveau et plaça ses oreillers de manières à pouvoir voir Harry tout en restant coucher. « Moi non plus, ce monde est trop étrange… »

Harry qui sentait qu'un silence inconfortable allait bientôt s'installer, essaya de leur changer tous les deux les idées, alors il dit soudainement d'une voix pleine de vie, « Alors! Qu'est-ce que tu penses des équipes de Quidditch cette année? Mis a part le fait que c'est certain que nous allons vous battre comme d'habitude! »

Draco qui avait compris ce que le gryffondor essayait de faire, hésita un instant, puis répondit d'une voix hautaine, « C'est ce que tu crois. Franchement comme si de petits incapables comme vous pouvaient nous arriver à la cheville! »

Ainsi commença un long débat dans lequel tous les deux purent oublier, même pour un court moment la gravité de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Au fur et à mesure que leur discutions continuait, les yeux d'Harry commencèrent à se fermer d'eux-mêmes et bientôt il s'endormit carrément en plein milieu d'une phrase.

Draco qui commençait à s'endormir lui-même n'eut pas le cœur de réveiller le Gryffondor pour lui dire de retourner sur son divan alors, avec un petit soupire, il se releva légèrement et essaya de placer le brunet dans une position où son dos ne le tuerait pas le lendemain. Malheureusement pour lui, il semble que notre petit Harry soit plutôt affectueux lorsqu'il est endormi et bien vite il décida de prendre Draco comme son oreiller.

Le blond qui n'avait pas le cœur de déranger Harry qui semblait si bien dormir ne fit donc que tirer les couvertures par-dessus eux et essaya de s'endormir à son tour avec la tête du brunet bien enfouie dans son cou. La respiration lente du Gryffondor agit immédiatement et le berça jusque dans les bras de morphée. Bien plus efficace que de compté des moutons!

_À suivre…_

**Note de l'auteure : **Hé hé! Lol je me sens tellement mal à l'aise de posté ceci après tellement de temps, mais bon… au moins la suite et là! Et pour ceux qui lisent « le prince et l'esclave » J'ai presque fini le prochain chapitre alors n'ayez pas trop d'inquiétude! Bon je vous laisse maintenant et j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre parce que je dois dire que j'ai eu quelques difficulté à me remettre dedans! Mais bon à la prochaine et dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

_Kimmy15 _

_xxx_


End file.
